Where it started
by Strikersky
Summary: Getting advise on telling someone you love them is harder than they make it seem. But will my OC ever get together with the honorable soliger she loves. AngealxOC


**Yo everyone this is Strikersky**

**I just wanted to make a short story for Angeal since he did everything he could to help Zack so I wanted to give him a moment of happiness.**

"Angeal I love you." "Sora did that puppy put you up to this again?" He frowned and his mako green eyes closed, as his long black hair sat against his back. She made a pouting face. Her beautiful sky blues looked like they she might start crying as her light blue hair covered her face. "Oh forget it!" "Sora." She ran fast through Shinra hallways. (Why doesn't he ever take me seriously I love him so much.)

She was talking with Zack "So did my plan work Ra?" "No and your ideas are horrible Zack." "Hey it wasn't my fault and you know it!" "He thought you were bullying me again into saying these things." "Really why does he automatically think it's me?" "I don't know maybe if you stop blaming people for all your pranks." "Name one time." "The bathroom bomb." He busted into laughter "That was good." "Well okay for my new plan how about you flirt with him." "What makes you think that will work?" "Oh I just wanted to see you try." She slapped Zack at the back of his head. "I'm going to ask big brother." "Fine but what is Cloud going to come up with?"

Sora began to walk when she saw Cloud he was worried his blue eyes were being covered by his spiky blond hair. "Sora are you okay?" She ran in her older brothers arms. "Big brother how can I confess to someone I love." "Why not write a love letter." "Thanks big brother." She hugged him once more. "Sora if he rejects you-" "It's okay I know but I'd rather him tell me he doesn't feel the same way so then I can move on." "Good luck" "Thanks."

Sora wrote her love letter but there was one problem she had no idea what to do or where to put it. She ended up putting it in his office but she forgot to write her name on the letter. (Oh no… Why is it always like this?) She thought (Maybe Genesis has an idea and if not I can ask Sephiroth) She saw them in the hallway and ran towards them. "Seph Gen!" They stopped. She saw Genesis with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing red. While Sephiroth had long silver hair, green eyes, and wore a black. They were both first class soligers. "What do you need Hun." Gen put a hand on her head. "I need help with a small problem." She blushed slightly. "What?" Sephiroth said. "Well I wanted to ask how do you confess to someone you like." Her face if possible got even more red. Genesis and Sephiroth stared at each other. Genesis said "Oh is this for a certain first class." "I-I um." Sephiroth smacked Genesis. "Come on I was only kidding why don't you get him some flowers or something." (He does like plants.) Genesis walked ahead. "Do you have any ideas Seph?" "Why don't you confess your love tell Angeal you love him." "How-" "I think the only one who doesn't know is Angeal." "Am I that easy to read?" She made a pouting face. "No but I think it's one of the things he likes about you." "huh?" Sephiroth left.

Sora had a single flower in her hand it was a jonquil and it had a meaning of wanting her affection to be returned and for him to love her. It was a white and yellow flower. She walked to the office door. She was about to knock on the door. But she couldn't she wanted to cry. (Why is it so hard? I can't do it.) She felt the soft tears run down her face. She dropped the flower and ran. Only to miss Angeal coming out of his office picking up the flower.

She hid in Angeal's garden. It was filled with flower and vegetables it always had something new growing in it. She saw a small rabbit in the garden trying to grab the carrot. She smiled "I don't think Angeal would mind if you have one." She pulled a carrot up then gave it to the white rabbit. She smiled as it ate. "I really don't understand why is it so hard for me to say I love you… It hurts do much even though I haven't done anything yet. I love Angeal so much." She cried and the rabbit left. (It hurts so much.) "Sora." He put the flower in front of her for her to blush. "I think this will look better in your hair." He put it on her side of the hair. He then saw she was crying. "Did you cut yourself on the roses again? I warned you about those." He sighed. She nodded no. "Come here." He helped her up then wiped her tears away. "What to get some ice cream?" "No." "Well this is a first." He smiled then. (It hurts stop being so nice it only hurts more.) She wanted to run but as soon as she was about to Angeal caught her and held her. "Sora what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day and then you're about to run away from me." "Stop please Angeal it hurts." "What?" "Every time you're near me my heart beats faster, when you smile I blush, and when you can't even understand my feelings it-it just-"Angeal kissed her passionately on the lips he tasted like tea. When they finally parted she blushed. "I love you Sora. I had when I first met you." "Why didn't you say anything?" "I never thought you would feel the same." She held him. "I love you Angeal… Can we get ice cream now?" " You still haven't forgotten that I see." "No I want chocolate!" He smiled at her innocent features and kissed her once more. To think before he didn't believe her simple I love you."

**Hey I hope you like it I saw in a dream **

**well please review.**


End file.
